Pink and Purple
by Wannon
Summary: Wannon: *Shoujo-ai - Mimi/Miyako* For Cynthia's Shounen-Ai/Shoujo-Ai Contest. Apologies for the title... ^_^ Mimi and Miyako have to come to terms with their feelings and their worries...


Pink and Purple

This is my first ever attempt at _any form of shoujo-ai and I'm kinda nervous about it…_

Especially because this is for a competition! Eep! I mean, I'll probably be up against all these _really good shoujo-ai authors…and here's little Wannon-chan, a rookie._I'm SOOOO green!::sigh::

But I'll try.I hope this is okay…

Pink and Purple.

"Miyako!"

The sweet, high-pitched voice floated to Miyako's ears, causing her to spin around.There was Mimi, short skirt and all, rushing forwards at a very fast pace.The lavender-haired girl had to stifle a giggle as Mimi stumbled in her huge shoes, nearly falling on her face.

_I knew she wasn't always 'Miss Perfect'…I'd always wondered how she managed to walk in such high shoes. She thought as Mimi finally made it to her side, huffing and puffing._

"Wow, I really need to work out more!" she said cheerily.Miyako smiled.

"…you mean work out your credit card!" she teased, pushing her glasses up on her nose.Mimi suddenly grabbed Miyako's hand, causing the younger girl to jump and blush.

"You're right! Let's go!!" she exclaimed.Miyako fixed her with a puzzled stare, noticing that their hands were still joined.

"What are you talking about?" she queried.Mimi winked.

"Working out! Come on!"

"Mimi, I-aagh!" Miyako screamed as she found herself almost literally being dragged down the busy street.She managed to regain her composure, but noticed that they were receiving quite a few odd looks as they raced to the nearest mall.It wasn't like this had never happened before…as a matter of fact, they had been doing things together for quite a while.

Ever since the picnic in the Digiworld, Mimi had been hanging out with Miyako more and more…completely forgetting about her 'best friend', Sora.Not that she really minded…she was too busy stalking Tai to care.

_I just can't understand why she wants to hang out with me…I mean, I'm boring and bookish, she's fun and flirty…I'm plain, she's beautiful…and I'm so much younger than her. Miyako thought despondently, as they finally entered the mall._

Mimi squealed suddenly, and once again, Miyako found herself being dragged.It seemed Mimi had spotted a big shoe sale, and decided that she needed more.

"Oh! Miyako, what do you think of these? …Hey! Hands off, lady! I spotted those babies first!" Mimi asked, pausing to turn and swat several hands away from her find.Miyako grinned.

"They'd look great on you!" she said with fake enthusiasm.It wasn't that she didn't enjoy going places with Mimi, it was the simple fact that she quite obviously didn't belong amongst the fashion-followers.She had no idea what things looked good together, she just dressed for comfort, not style.

Mimi, on the other hand, was the fashion queen.Always looking _very fashionable, wearing the latest styles.They were complete opposites…_

"Oh, great! Hey! I wanna buy these!!" Mimi trilled, and the overworked clerk slowly packaged them up.Mimi sighed deeply, glaring at the salesclerk.

"Can't you go any faster?! I have other places to go, and you're keeping me waiting!" she snapped.The poor teenager, who was obviously new at this, blushed deeply and muttered a few apologies, her hands trembling.Mimi continued to tap her feet angrily, radiating anger.Miyako took pity on the poor clerk, stepping up to Mimi and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…cut her some slack.She's had a rough day, can't you tell?" she whispered loudly.Mimi looked at Miyako, and her cheeks darkened.

"Of course, where are my manners? I'm sorry…" she said softly to the clerk, who gave Miyako a grateful look.Mimi grabbed the package, and walked out, Miyako following close behind.She hated malls…she got so lost.

"Mimi?" Miyako called hesitantly, as the pink-haired girl stopped suddenly."Are…are you okay?"

"No…" came the soft reply.Miyako stepped in front of Mimi, turning to look at her.She saw an utterly miserable looking girl staring back at her.Bottom lip trembling, eyes beginning to water, brow creased.

"What's wrong?" Miyako whispered, reaching out to touch Mimi's cheek on impulse.The pink-haired girl's chocolate eyes widened, and she jerked her head back.

_Oh my gosh! Did I really just do that? Oh man…Miyako thought, snatching her hand back as though she had been burned.She felt her cheeks begin to heat up, and could only imagine what colour they were.A few strands of lavender-purple hair found their way in between her fingers, and she twirled them nervously, waiting for an answer or a reaction…anything…from Mimi._

"I can't…I can't tell you," she said finally, beginning to walk away.

"If…if it helps any…I'll listen, I promise.I won't judge you, Mimi…you should face your problems, not run from them." Miyako said to her retreating back.She observed a sudden stiffening of Mimi's shoulders, before the older girl turned around to face her.

"…I'm sorry, Miyako.I know you're right, but I just can't tell you…I was never known for being courageous…Tai was Mr. Crest-of-Courage, not me…" she replied."…can I just be alone?" 

Miyako nodded solemnly.

"Sure…but you know where to find me if you change your mind." She said, and walked out of the mall, heading for home.

~ * ~

Mimi sighed once the purple-haired distraction was gone.

_She's too young…I can't…she'd never…oh, I feel so sick! She thought, clutching at an invisible pain in her heart.She pictured Miyako, with her expressive eyes, framed by those round glasses, which she constantly…and cutely…pushed up her nose, her long, silky lavender hair, her unique taste in clothing, and of course her loveable, headstrong personality.Something inside Mimi snapped, and she began to feel reckless._

_I don't care anymore! It's all or nothing, and Mimi Tachikawa will not chicken out! She thought, and headed towards a nearby store with grim determination._

/I will not chicken out…I will not chicken out…/

~ * ~

Miyako flopped down onto her bed, a frown creasing her face.

_What on earth could be so…terrible…that Mimi wouldn't want to tell me? She pondered, pounding her pillow._Maybe it was my fault…I might have scared her when I touched her cheek like that…I still can't believe I did that! What the heck was I thinking?!__

Miyako blushed as she thought of how nice Mimi's skin felt under her hand, then her eyes widened as more mental images were conjured up.She saw herself holding Mimi's hand…kissing her…

_Aagh! No way, no way! I am not__ a lesbian! No way! She tried to convince herself.But no matter how hard she tried, the thought of kissing Mimi's pouty pink lips was proving her wrong.She was enjoying the images too much to say otherwise._

Miyako let out a defeated moan.

_Okay, fine.So maybe I like girls.Nothing wrong with that, right? I mean, it's perfectly normal, I'm not the only one…but why__ Mimi?! She's…too…Aaagh! This isn't fair! She wailed inwardly, her thoughts reflecting how she felt inside – confused and jumbled._

_Okay, calm down Miyako.You're a big girl, you can think this through logically.Now, has Mimi shown any signs of liking you?…let's see.Holding hands…she blushed when I told her off for hassling the salesclerk…no, those aren't signs…Oh! She looked really embarrassed when I touched her cheek! Oh, that's not a sign that she likes me, either! It's a sign that I made her uncomfortable… she thought, pouting.Her phone rang suddenly, and she glared at it._

"I'm trying to think!" she snapped at it.But it kept ringing, and Miyako snatched it off the hook.

"Hello?" she asked snappishly.

"M-Miyako? I'm sorry if I caught you at a bad time…" a soft, familiar voice said.

_Mimi?! Oh my gosh…Miyako thought, her heart beginning to pound.She felt giddy with her new knowledge of her sexuality…and the thought that it was Mimi she wanted.A blush graced her cheeks as she stumbled to come up with an apology._

"I, uh…sorry, Mimi.I was just, uh…never mind.I shouldn't have snapped like that.How are you?" she rambled.A nervous giggle came from the other end of the line.

"That…that's okay.I'm fine, but uh, I was wondering if you could come over? I need to talk to you…" she said.Miyako snorted.

"Oh, really?" she asked snidely, slapping a hand over her mouth after she'd said it.She heard Mimi sigh, and felt sorry for letting it slip.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Let's not fight…" she asked.Miyako nodded to herself.

"You're right.I'm sorry…I can be there in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Great…look forward to seeing you…bye!"

"See ya…"

Miyako hung up her red phone, staring at it in wonder.

/How am I gonna say it? Can I say it to her? /

~ * ~

Mimi straightened her skirt and preened once more.Once she was sure every strand of hair was in place, she began the check once more.

Finally, everything was perfect.Her parents had left her to go out to dinner, and then a movie…they wouldn't be back for hours.

She looked at the present on the table and frowned.She really wasn't used to buying things for other people…

_I hope she likes it… she thought, jumping when she heard the doorbell ring._

"Just a minute!" she trilled, rushing to the door.She opened it and saw Miyako in a soft lavender dress, and matching sandals.She grinned.

"Hey! That's a really pretty outfit!" she exclaimed, and Miyako blushed.

"T-thanks…" she stammered."You look very pretty, too…" she mumbled, gesturing to the short baby pink skirt and white tank top.Mimi giggled.

"Thanks! Come on in…" she said, suddenly noticing something was missing.

"Hey, where are your glasses?" she asked, as she observed the younger girl's face.Miyako had her hair out, nothing holding it back.She also wasn't wearing her owlish glasses.The result was…stunning, but Miyako always had been beautiful to her.

"Oh, I got contacts…do I look okay?" she asked.Mimi nodded.

"You look great!" she chirped, as the shorter girl stepped inside."Make yourself at home…"

Miyako sat daintily on the couch, and Mimi joined her.

"Miyako, I-" she began, when the phone rang.With a exasperated look on her face, Mimi grabbed it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Matt…no, sorry…yeah, I'm busy.Same to you…bye!"

Mimi rolled her eyes at Miyako.

"That was Matt…he wanted to go on a date…" she said.Miyako gasped.

"What?! He's one of the most sought-after guys! How could you turn him down?!" she gasped, her hopes raising.Mimi smiled, and moved closer to Miyako.

"That's what I need to tell you…I, uh…I think I like girls.Uh…you, in particular…" she said softly.Miyako had to stop herself from screaming.So she wrapped her arms around Mimi's neck and kissed her sweetly.She felt Mimi soften in her arms, and begin to kiss back.

_I can't believe this is happening! She's…she kissed me! Mimi thought, breaking the kiss.She giggled softly._

"I never thought you'd be the one to start something like that…" she said, flabbergasted, yet happy.A thought hit her, and she reached over to grab the gift from the table.She handed it to Miyako.

"I got these for us both.Open it!" she said.Miyako looked at the package, then at Mimi, before carefully opening it, trying not to rip the paper.Mimi tapped her feet impatiently.

"Come on! Rip it!" she said excitedly, and Miyako obliged, with great gusto.She let out a gasp at what she saw.

There were two bracelets, beads made from amethyst, and rose quartz, respectively.Mimi took the one made from rose quartz and slipped it on Miyako's wrist.

"There! This is to remind you of me when we're apart…and the other one is to remind me of you…" she said.Miyako was still in shock.

"This is…the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" she exclaimed, hugging Mimi.As she looked into Mimi's chocolate-brown eyes, she realised just how much being with her meant.She took a big risk, wanting to express her feelings fully.

"Mimi? Will you be…my girlfriend?" she asked, unsure of how to word the question.The pink-haired girl smiled, and kissed Miyako, this time with all the passion she could muster.

"There's your answer…my beautiful Miyako." She whispered into her ear, strands of her pink hair mixing with Miyako's purple, just like their lives had done.

The End.


End file.
